It's Me, It's You
"It's Me, It's You" is a pop song that was featured in the theme song and episode "109", and was performed by Kenny. It was originally written and produced by Julia Michaels, Mike Mcgarity and Joleen Belle. This song is the seventh track on the My Secret High School Sing It'Lound. {| Lyrics Full Version I like the bass when it booms, You like the high end treble I'm like the 99th floor, And you’re cool on street level I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rockin’ it loud You like the sound of hush, hush Hey! Keep it down High tops, flip-flops Retro, dance, pop We rock different ways Beach bum, city fun Touchdown, home run What can I sa-a-ay? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like what I like And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do You like going to the mall I’m into video games I like sleeping 'til noon You say “Dude, that’s so lame.” I’m rollin' in a fast car, strumming guitars, I’m shootin’ for stars Yeah, I’m taking it far High tops, flip-flops Retro, dance, pop (pop) We rock different ways (Oh oh) Beach bum, city fun Touchdown, home run (home run) What can I sa-a-ay? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like what I like And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (and it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do Onstage, offstage We’re gonna rock no matter what Drum sticks, guitar licks It’s you and me at the top It’s me, it’s you I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you and it’s me And who says that we have to agree? It’s me (it's me), it’s you (it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do It’s you (it's you) and it’s me (and it's me) And who says that we have to agree? ‘Cause I like (I like) what I like (I like) And sometimes we collide But it’s me (it's me) and it’s you (and it's you) I know we’re not the same but we do what we do Theme Song Version I like the bass when it booms You like the high-end treble I'm like the 99th floor But you're cool at street level I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rocking it loud You like the sound of hush-hush HEY! Keep it down. High tops, flip-flops, retro dance, pop We rock different ways Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run What can I sa-a-ay? It's me (it's me), it's you (it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do It's you (it's you), and it's me (and it's me) 'Cause I like what I lie And sometimes we collide 'Cause it's me (it's me), and it's you (and it's you) I know we're not the same but we do what we do Trivia